monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakotsu-Onna/Jakotsu
Jakotsu is a friendly Jakotsu-Onna. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Do you want to become prey for my snakes? Or do you want to be violated by me...?" "I'll tighten around you plenty, fufufu..." "I have a cruel disposition... I'll toy with you slowly." "Snakes are cold-blooded creatures... I am completely sensitive to the cold." "I am a lamia, but I'm of the youkai lineage. Yamatai is my hometown..." "I am deeply disgusted by scylla... Their wriggling makes me feel nauseous." "Enenra and Kirin are much older than I am. Compared to those two, I'm like a little girl.." "I can be obsessive... You will be slowly exhausted by me." "I hate loud things. I want to continue living quietly in the darkness..." "Even though I look like this, dancing is my hobby... I will bewilder you with my dancing." "I'll give you one of my snakes..." (+1 Devilish Snake Tail) "Make good use of this money..." (+ 1880G) "I'll share my power..." (+1 Spirit Crystal) "I want to eat meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "You'll let me have it? Fufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Are you stingy...?" "I want some money..." (Give 1128G) *Yes - "You'll let me have it? Fufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Are you stingy...?" *Not enough money - "...You don't have any, you must be going through hard times." "I want to eat broiled fish..." (Give 1 Broiled Fish) *Yes - "You'll let me have it? Fufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Are you stingy...?" "My snakes frequently quarrel with each other. Is there any way to stop them...?" *Feed them - "I guess I have no choice after all but to calm them down with food. They really are troublesome..." (+10 Affinity) *Scold them - "My snakes will also fight back... It is ludicrous to exchange blows with my own snakes." *Tear them off - "Immediate punishment seems extreme..." (-5 Affinity) "I am a Jakotsu-Onna, but don't you think I could also be a Jakotsu Girl?" *Jakotsu Girl - "Well, it might be a little excessive, but... Your flattery pleases me." (+5 Affinity) *Jakotsu Granny - "I will strangle you to death...!" (-5 Affinity) *Jakotsu Sister - "Fufu...like an older sister... I'm not joking." (+10 Affinity) "Do you like gambling...?" *I like it - "You think so too... We both have to make sure we don't ruin ourselves." (+10 Affinity) *I don't like it - "You're not very interesting..." *I've never done it - "How naïve... I'd like to teach you the basics." (+10 Affinity) "Is there any good way to overcome sensitivity to the cold...?" *Take a bath - "As I thought, that would be the best way... Are you going to join me?" (+10 Affinity) *Drink medicine - "I guess that's okay, but... I am not acquainted with a pharmacist." *Burn your body - "Are you trying to kill me...?"(-5 Affinity) "What kind of woman do you feel attracted to...?" *A young lady - "That's right... Don't feel embarrassed to say so." (+10 Affinity) *A mature lady - "Mmm, you have very good tastes..." (+10 Affinity) *An old lady - "That's a little frightening..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Jakotsu: "Anyone who refers to me as "jakotsu-baba" shall be strangled to death. If you want to be wrapped by my snakes, just say so." With Teeny: Teeny: "Wow, there's so many snakes!" Jakotsu: "Shall I give you one? It's a trifle for me to grow as many as I like..." Teeny: "In that case, maybe I should have it for dinner tonight..." Jakotsu: "Don't eat it! Grow your own if you're a lamia!" With Shiranami: Jakotsu: "Ah, a nure-onna... You're slimy as I expected." Shiranami: "Ah, a jakotsu baba... I mean, a jakotsu-onna... Excuse me, but are you a jakotsu-musume?" Jakotsu: "Kukuku..." Shiranami: "Fufu..." With Diusa: Diusa: "Looking after our snakes is difficult..." Jakotsu: "Your snakes are small, but you have a lot of them... Even if they don't need to be fed as much, taking care of each one must be difficult." Diusa: "Yeah, that's for sure... Hey snakes! Don't fight!" Jakotsu: "My snakes also tend to run wild sometimes..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Jakotsu: "Kukuku..." Jakotsu sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!" to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Jakotsu: "Haven't you been told since ancient times to be coiled by the long ones...?" Jakotsu began preaching! ...But nobody was listening. happens 3rd Action: Jakotsu: "I'm going to hibernate for a bit..." Jakotsu fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Jakotsu: "You're a nuisance...!" uses Snake Body Strike 5th Action: Jakotsu: "Here, have this." Jakotsu presents a gift! Tofu Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Lamias Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2